


Above the Streets of Manhattan

by 1Lunabug7



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arguing, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley looks amazing in a dress and you cannot tell me otherwise, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Multi, Nervousness, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Party, Smoking, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), this took way too long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Lunabug7/pseuds/1Lunabug7
Summary: I wrote this for Whitely Foster's DTIYS competition. Basically, Aziraphale meets Crowley at a 1920's party which they end up ditching. Cigarettes are shared as well as love confessions. It's pretty short and sweet, but I hope you like it as much I enjoyed writing it!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Above the Streets of Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).



“SIGH.”

Aziraphale stifled yet another yawn as partygoers made their way around him. The drinking, the laughing, the excessive smoking, the fighting; it was all so positively boring to him. If it were up to him, he’d be at the bookshop with a book and a cup of cocoa, but Crowley had insisted that he come tonight.

Speaking of Crowley, where was that wily serpent? They were the one who had invited Aziraphale here in the first place, yet Aziraphale had not seen them since he had arrived a couple hours ago.

Suddenly, Aziraphale spotted a flash of red hair from across the room, leaving the main party area.

“Well, speak of the devil.” Aziraphale murmured as he began to follow the figure. Unfortunately, Crowley had had quite the head start and by the time the angel had caught up to them, he was rather out of breath.

“What… are you… doing here?!” Aziraphale wheezed. They were standing on a balcony; the wonders of the city below them. Crowley turned to face him, a smirk spreading across their face.

“Why hello, Angel. To answer your question, I wanted to see the sights of the city, but I think I want to go higher..” They raised their eyebrows.

“You can’t be possibly be implying that we go on the roof!” Aziraphale yelled in exasperation.

“You don’t have to come, but I’ll see you if I see you.” They snapped their fingers and there was air where Crowley had previously been.

Aziraphale considered his options. He could either go with Crowley and possibly have a little fun, or; he could go back to the party and be bored out of his mind.

“Well, might as well enjoy myself while I’m here.” Like Crowley, he snapped his fingers and was soon on the roof.

“I see you decided to join me,” a triumphant Crowley smirked as Aziraphale sat down, leaning against the chimney of the massive house.

Aziraphale scowled but said nothing. Crowley shook their head and pulled out a lighter a pack of cigarettes seemingly from nowhere. Delicately, they placed the cigarette in their mouth and lit it. They sighed deeply, smoke lazily drifting into the night air.

“Why do you smoke those?”

“Besides the obvious fact that my lot created them, they just… help in a way, I guess. Help me get my thoughts together. I assume Heaven doesn’t approve.” They took another puff.

“Not exactly. While it is recommended that we don’t smoke them and influence humans towards a healthier lifestyle, um, it isn’t exactly on their list of priorities at the moment.” He stammered; he really didn’t like how Crowley was looking at him. It was similar to one a parent would give a child when they were acting silly.

“Why do you let them control you like that?” They eventually asked as they tossed the used stub carelessly down into the city below.

“Whatever do you mean, my dear?” Aziraphale didn’t like the direction this conversation was heading. He had the feeling that Crowley was trying to get him to admit something, something that should NEVER be spoken out loud. Not if he wanted things to stay as they’ve always been.

“I mean, why do you let Heaven dictate what you can and cannot do? They’ve probably never spent more than 5 minutes on Earth at a time, yet they can tell you how to do your job. How to live, how to act, how to behave. They’ve practically got you wrapped around their little finger.”

“Crowley, now that’s unfair! You know as well as I do that we can’t disobey orders. And you’re one to talk, how many commendations have you gotten from Hell over the centuries for following orders?! Last time I checked, it was at least 13, so don’t tell me that I’m Heaven’s puppet when you are no different, my dear!” Aziraphale was beginning to grow irritated. So much for having an enjoyable evening.

“True,” Crowley murmured out of the side of their mouth as they struggled to light another cigarette, “but at least I do it on my terms. Hell may have power over me, but not completely. Never completely.” They shrugged, a bitter expression on their face, “Just forget I said anything, alright.”

Aziraphale fidgeted his hands. He didn’t want to leave Crowley just yet. Just these couple of minutes with them had been the most enjoyable minutes Aziraphale had experienced since the 20th century had started. He needed to find some way to keep Crowley from leaving. He suddenly noticed the cigarette that Crowley was holding between their fingers.

May Heaven forgive him.

“Hand me over that cigarette, will you?” He reached his hand out and felt heat rising in his cheeks when he saw the comical way Crowley’s serpentine eyes had widened and who their jaw had slackened at the request.

“Are you- are you sure, Angel. I wasn’t serious. You don’t have to…” They drifted off.

Aziraphale slowly nodded. Crowley then leaned forward and held out the cigarette reluctantly. The Angel let out a small gasp as his fingers brushed against the serpent’s. Hopefully, Crowley would just think it was nerves.

“Angel, you don’t have to,” Crowley repeated.

“My dear,” he looked Crowley in their eyes, “just let me do this.” He placed it between his lips and took a deep breath in.

“HACK!” Aziraphale gagged and smoke drifted from his lungs and out his mouth. “Oh, that is vile!” He felt tears form in his eyes as he continued to cough.

“Well, what did you expect when you inhaled so much at one time!” Crowley shouted in mockery as he laughed.

“It’s…. not…. funny!” Aziraphale panted. “Ok, maybe it is… a little.. funny.” He chuckled when he saw Crowley’s joyful expression. He hadn’t seen the demon so happy in a while.

It looked good on them.

NO! He shouldn’t think such thoughts about the enemy. Not only would he get in trouble, but Crowley would as well if their respective head offices even caught a whiff of their arrangement. It was better if he and Crowley interacted as little as possible, but… but…

He didn’t want that. Maybe at first, he did, but over the years he had come to think of Crowley as more than a friend. He was just so tired of being trapped. Maybe it didn’t have to be that way though…

“You okay, Angel?” Aziraphale snapped out of his train of thought. Crowley had stopped laughing and was now staring at him with a look of concern.

“Yes! Yes, perfectly!” He gave a small smile. They were so beautiful. So, so very beautiful.

“Um, alright then.” They shrugged. “Hey, hand me that cigarette back, will you?” They leaned forward to grab it from Aziraphale’s hand.

“ _Well_ ,” Aziraphale thought to himself, “ _it’s now or never_.” He grasped Crowley’s shoulder and pulled them into a kiss, the forgotten cigarette falling from his hand and rolling into the abyss.

It was better than anything Aziraphale had experienced in his long life. He ran his hand towards Crowley’s hip and felt the demon tense. He pulled away slightly.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley whispered dazedly, “what are you doing?”

“Living my own life, Crowley,” He smiled and pulled Crowley closer.

“Is this okay?” Aziraphale breathed into Crowley’s neck. He was so caught up in his own emotions that he had forgotten to ask if they wanted this. How inconsiderate of him.

“Yes! Somebody yes Aziraphale!” This time, they pulled Aziraphale in. He moaned as Crowley deepened the kiss.

“I love you,” Aziraphale felt the weight leave his chest as he finally said those three words. God, it felt so good to finally say them.

“I love you, too,” Crowley said back before continuing to kiss the love of his life.

And everything was right with the world. Maybe it wouldn’t be so great tomorrow, but, just for tonight, it was. As an angel and a demon confessed their love above the streets of Manhattan, to Aziraphale, it felt as if the whole world was flying. 


End file.
